


Breaking Barriers

by mondsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, YUURI GETS TIPSY, drunk yuuri is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondsters/pseuds/mondsters
Summary: Victor and Yuuri share a bottle of sake, or maybe two, and he drunkenly asks the Russian coach to teach him more about his native language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to cope after today's episode. It physically hurt me.
> 
> ((also, i actually wrote this a few weeks back AND I KNEW THAT YUURI WAS THAT TYPE OF DRUNK YES GO ALCOHOL SHOW YOUR TRUE COLORS YUURI))

“So what’s Russian for ‘table’?” The two skaters had been at this for hours, two cups and a bottle of sake had been passed between them in the late hours of the night, their hushed murmurs and soft whispers in the dimly lit dining area enveloped them in a world of their own.

“ _Tablista_.” Came the reply, his heavy accent revealing itself with it. Yuuri chuckled, more than just learning Russian vocabulary, his main objective in this senseless game was to hear Victor speak his native tongue, something his coach avoided doing while they were in Japan. Even with Yurio’s visit, they would only speak that way when he was sure he was away from their hearing range. The Japanese skater didn’t know why Victor felt the need to do this when Yuuri freely spoke Japanese around him when speaking with his family.

“ _Tablista_ ,” he repeated, slurring at the second syllable. He laughed at this, bringing his glass to his lips.

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, Yuuri,” Victor said, reaching for the glass his student was quickly downing. When their fingers met, Yuuri’s hold on the glass quickly slackened, surprised to see how close the Russian had come just to retrieve the glass. “You still have practice tomorrow.” The smell of alcohol was strong in his breath, yet only subtle traces of red were spread out his pale complexion. He gave Yuuri a gentle smile before attempting to stand up, the glasses and bottle in hand.

“Just one more glass, Victor,” he urged, “Please.” 

Victor gave in, or rather, his body did as he sat back down with a soft thud next to Yuuri. “Just one,” He said, pouring the remaining contents of the bottle into his glass, “And we’re going to share it.” He handed the glass to Yuuri who took it graciously.

Yuuri Katsuki was not a heavy drinker. Truth be told, he was one of the people with the lowest tolerance to alcohol among the skaters he’d met. Phichit could attest to this when, after a particularly bad loss in a national championship, he invited the Japanese skater out for drinks which ended in them waking up the next morning wearing their skates in the middle of a playground sandbox. They had to be picked up by Celestino in the police department where he was able to get them off on a minor offense for disrupting the peace.

He was only mid sip when Victor took the glass from his lips and pressed it to his own.

 

“Tell me more.” Yuuri demanded, his voice low but his intent clear.

 

“Hm, what would you like to hear?” Victor passed the glass to his student.

 

“I don’t know, anything. What’s that, that, that, that-“ he said, pointing at whatever object his vision landed on. Victor laughed at this. Yuuri had the tendency to start acting like a spoiled child when he was drunk.

 

 His laughter stopped when he felt the Japanese skater’s weight on his shoulder. This was another tendency caused by Yuuri’s inebriation: his self-restraint fell and constantly craved for touch, something Victor more than gladly accepted when the occasion arose.

 

“ _Shkaf, stakan, zerkalo, stul, plastina._ ” The Russian counted off, patiently humoring the drunken man’s request.

 

“Hmmm,” Yuuri nuzzled closer to Victor.

 

“What’s that word you always call me?”

 

“’ _Sensei’_?”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means ‘teacher’,” he paused for a while, “How about me, what’s that word you use for me?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know, the shul- sal- sholnyuska.”

 

“Solnyshko,” he corrected, laughing at his student’s drunken attempt.

 

“Yeah! That one. What does it mean?”

 

He paused for a while, his eyes seemed to be lost in thought, until finally, “it means ‘piggy’.”

 

Yuuri moved away, taken aback with the reply. “Hey, I’ve already lost all the weight since that time, quit bringing it up,” he grumbled, yet returned his head to Victor’s shoulder with a sigh, “and here I thought it was some nice Russian nickname.”

 

“How about _lyubov moya_?”

- _my love_

 

“ _Lyubov moya_ ,” he thought about it, “it doesn’t really roll off the tongue, now does it?”

 

“ _Lapochka_? _Kotyonok_?” - _sweetie pie, kitten-_ he offered, but both were rejected with a wave of the Japanese man’s hand.

 

“I guess you can keep calling me ‘piggy’.” He sighed in defeat. His eyelids began to fall, but he fought to stay awake. Victor saw this and placed a hand against Yuuri’s face.

 

“ _Idi spat’, solnyshko_ , _sladkikh snov_.”

 

“Can you keep speaking to help me fall asleep?”

 

“Of course,” Victor said with a smile, running his fingers through Yuuri’s black hair.

 

**“** **_Pomni, ya vsеgda ryadom_ ** **.”**

**-** _Remember, I am always near._

**“ _Ya veryu v tebya._ ”**

**-** _I believe in you._

**“ _ya samey shaslivey chelovek na zemle patamu chto u menya yest ty._ ”**

**-** _I am the happiest man on earth because I met you._

 

He whispered sweet nothings to his ear until the Russian man could no longer think of anything to say. Even though there was a limit for the words of love Victor knew in his native tongue, he would never run out of ways he could show it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> solnyshko- 'little sun'   
> lyubov moya- 'my love'  
> Lapochka- 'sweetie pie'  
> Kotyonok- 'kitten'  
> Idi spat’- 'Go to sleep'  
> sladkikh snov- 'Sweet dreams'  
> Pomni, ya vsеgda ryadom- 'remember, i am always near'  
> Ya veryu v tebya- 'I believe in you'  
> ya samey shaslivey chelovek na zemle patamu chto u menya yest ty- 'I am the happiest man on earth because i met you'
> 
> I don't speak or write Russian and mostly got these from various websites about romantic Russian phrases, so I'm so sorry for any grammatical inaccuracies!! :((
> 
> Also, please feel free to send me prompts!!!! please i am in grave need of them!!!


End file.
